Sisyphe x El Cid Un nouveau but, ensemble !
by Bau-Cho
Summary: La guerre contre Hadès était désormais finie. Celui-ci, ayant reconnu ses torts, décida de ramener à la vie tous les Chevaliers morts au combat : de la génération de Tenma à celle de Seiya. Malheureusement pour certain, leurs anciennes capacités ne sont pas revenues avec eux. Ils se sont tous fait une raison, mais cette réalité est plus dure à accepté pour une personne...


******Di********sclaimer **: Rien de la série Saint Seiya ne m'appartiens, sinon ça partirait vraiment en live XD !

**Oeuvre **: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas/ Saint Seiya

******Rating **: M

**Genre **: Romance, Lemon, Morale (à deux balles), **Guimauve**

******Titre **: Un nouveau but ensemble.

******Paring : ****Sisyphe x El Cid **

**Avec un Sisyphe aussi doux qu'un agneau ********(naaan, pas autant que nos petits béliers d' )****...même si en fait j'ai l'impression de l'avoir fait un peu vilain X)****, un El Cid qui garde toujours son honneur et son sérieux (Ahem...)...j'espère ne pas être entrer dans le O.C à certains passages ! Ainsi que personne d'autre de vraiment important.**

**_ENJOY !_**

* * *

_La guerre contre Hadès était désormais finie. Celui-ci, ayant reconnu ses torts, décida de ramener à la vie tous les Chevaliers morts aux combats : de la génération de Tenma à celle de Seiya. Malheureusement pour certain, leurs anciennes capacités ne sont pas revenus avec eux. Ils se sont tous fait une raison, mais cette réalité est plus dure à accepté pour une personne en particulier...L'ancien Chevalier du Capricorne dont le seul but était de devenir une épée humaine._

**C'est ici que notre histoire commence...**

Un soleil rayonnant, une eau aussi claire que le ciel, une bonne ambiance mettant tous le monde de bonne humeur malgré la forte chaleur de la journée. La plupart des Chevaliers et autres habitants du sanctuaire profitèrent de cette journée pour ne strictement rien faire. La jeune déesse agréait à cette idée. Elle-même n'avait pas envie de bouger avec une température aussi haute. Seulement, une personne refusait de ne rien faire de sa journée. Cette personne se nommait El Cid, ancien chevalier du Capricorne, ancien gardien de la onzième maison du sanctuaire.

-Tch...Encore raté...

Ses compétences de Chevalier ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient jadis. Le bel homme l'avait bien compris mais il refusait de rester à ne rien faire pendant que la nouvelle génération faisait tous le boulot. Il continua donc à s'entraîner, seul dans les arènes. Non loin, les soldats restés à l'ombre le regardaient avec admiration.

-Quelle énergie...

-Pire, je ne sais pas où il trouve le courage de s'entraîner par cette chaleur !

-Il doit être suicidaire...

Les choses affalées sur un banc, et qui servent de gardes au sanctuaire, commencèrent tous à rire à cet stupide réflexion donné par leur camarade...

-Au moins il garde la ligne lui !

Une voix les stoppa net, ils se retournèrent tous aussi lentement qu'ils le pouvaient par peur de savoir à qui appartenait cette superbe et grave voix masculine. Se tenait devant eux Sisyphe, ancien chevalier du Sagittaire. Il ne portait qu'une simple chemise accompagné d'un jean sombre. Il fixait les jeunes soldats avec un léger sourire amusé par leur visages pétrifiés.

-Haha ! Je vous ai fait si peur ?

-Ah...

-Eh bien...

-Bien sur que non voyons !

L'ancien chevalier vint s'asseoir prêt d'eux. Faisant un peu décalé l'un de ces gros soldats. Il continua ensuite de plus belle tout en se frottant la tête de sa main gauche.

-C'est sur qu'avec cet bête qui se déchaîne devant vous...ce n'est pas un vieux papy comme moi qui vous ferait peur.

Un soldat bondit hors de sa place pour se placer en face de l'homme propriétaire des propos tenus quelques secondes auparavant.

-Ne dites pas ça Monsieur ! Vous êtes tout aussi fort que cet homme...enfin...je pense...Mais vous n'êtes pas un vieux papy et...enfin...

Sisyphe se leva pour tenir l'épaule du jeune soldat, il le remercia d'un sourire plein de franchise. Un second soldat poussa son cadet qui manqua de violemment tomber sur le sol fut rattraper par l'ancien chevalier. Celui-ci le questionna sur son état, le jeune soldat le remercie et lui répondit que tout allait bien. Sisyphe, rassuré, se retourna vers l'homme à l'origine de ce léger accident. Le regard aussi agressif qu'effrayé, le musclé soldat s'adressa au grec.

-Que vous soyez vieux ou non ! Cela nous apporte peu ! Vous autres...chevalier...Sans nous vous ne seriez rien! C'est nous qui protégeons le sanctuaire sur le devant !

-C'est sur...On m'a raconté vos exploits quand Seiya et ses amis ont traversé les 12 maisons.

-Mais c'est...Tu essaie de m'intimider ?

-Oh, on a le droit au tutoiement maintenant ? Donc, si je fait une conclusion de tous ce que tu vient de me dire...Aucun des chevaliers ne t'effraie ?

-Exactement !

-Ahan...El Ciiiiiid !

A l'appel de son Prénom, le jeune Espagnol se tourna vers son collègue. Les soldats sursautèrent tous, prêt à se faire dessus, ils serrèrent leurs jambes : essayent d'avoir l'air le plus fière possible. Seulement le plus jeune partit en direction des maisons sortant une excuse plutôt bonne qui était :

« Je tient à ma peau, merci ! »

Sisyphe, un sourire innocent collé au lèvres, fit signe à l'interpeller d'approcher. S'essuyant le bas des lèvres d'un mouvement de poignet, le jeune brun s'approcha d'eux rapidement. Son approche fit vite fuir les soldats...Pour le plus grand plaisir personnel de Sisyphe. Son action était vraiment des plus immature. Lui-même se demandait comment il avait put en arriver à ç il ne le regrettait pas. Il avait bien le droit de se lâcher quelque fois ce bon vieux papy comme Manigoldo l'appelait. Interroger par le comportement des soldats, El cid questionna son ami.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils leur arrivent ?

-Haha ! Ils sont juste partis faire un petit pipi !

-Sisyphe ?

Le regard stupéfait de son ami était la cerise sur le gâteau. Se tordant de rire, le grec se tint le ventre tellement il lui faisait mal. El Cid soupira longuement...

-Sisyphe, si tu m'as fait perdre mon temps pour quelque chose d'aussi puérile...

-Mais non...Haha, attend !...Haha !

Reprenant son calme, l'ancien Sagittaire retrouva son souffle. Il se releva pour se mettre face à son camarade.

-J'étais réellement venu te chercher. Pourquoi ne vient-tu pas nous rejoindre ? On est assis à l'ombre à manger quelques bons plats. On est bien.

-Tu m'excuseras Sisyphe mais je me dois de refuser. Rester à ne rien faire n'est pas quelque chose que j'aime.

-Tu ne feras pas rien ! Tu...discuteras avec nous et avec nos descendants !

L'espagnol fixa son camarade, son regard ferme voulait tous dire : Il ne changera pas d'avis ! Sisyphe soupira, son vieil ami n'avait pas changé.

-Va au moins faire une petite pause. Tu es tous rouge ! Tu t'es bien déshydraté au moins ?

El Cid toucha son front perlé par ses efforts. Une petite pause n'était pas de refus...mais juste une toute petite ! Sisyphe lui fit signe de le suivre, le cadet des deux s'exécuta. Ils arrivèrent prêt d'une petite cascade derrière les arènes. El Cid put se désaltérer aussi bien le visage que le corps. L'ancien gardien de la neuvième maison regarda le jeune homme...préoccupé. Il ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi, un léger pincement au cœur vint en lui... El Cid ne représentait pas n'importe qui dans sa vie. Il se pourrait même qu'il soit plus important que ce que pouvais penser le sagittaire lui-même. Mais ceci n'était pas la question du moment et il pesa le pour et le contre avant de se prononcer.

-Tu as peur de ne plus être utile au sanctuaire ?

A ces mots, l'ancien Capricorne avala une gorgé de travers. Il faillit s'étouffer mais repris son souffle. Il se retourna vers l'origine de ce léger accident. Celui-ci ne sut plus où se mettre. Il aurait peut être dut attendre un autre moment, plus propice pour lui demander.

-Enfin...Pardon, je n'aurais pas dut dire quelque chose comme ça...

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Hé ?

Les yeux gênés du plus âgé croisa les sombres pupilles du Capricorne. Elles le fixa, attendant une réponse. Sisyphe comprit que si il avait commencer, autant finir !

-Tu t'entraîne d'arrache pied depuis notre résurrection. Tu as toujours été ainsi bien sur...Mais c'est différent d'avant. Quand je t'observe au loin, je voit bien que tu recherche quelque chose. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

El Cid baissa le regard...Il vint s'asseoir prêt de son ami déjà installé sur une ancienne poutre tombée e légèrement détruite par les années. Il lança un regard nostalgique à ses deux mains pour ensuite s'adresser à son vieux partenaire.

-Toute ma vie, j'ai toujours cherché à être une épée vivante. Jusqu'à ma mort j'avais cherché à atteindre ce but en le chérissant de tout mon être...Mais maintenant...

El Cid serra les poings...

-El Cid...

-Excalibur n'est plus en moi...Tout comme toutes les autres techniques que l'on a durement acquises dans la Guerre Sainte d'il y à plus de 200 ans. Cette génération de chevaliers est forte ! Et j'en ai conscience ! Mais je ne peut pas rester à rien faire pendant qu'ils risquent leur vie pour Athéna !

Sisyphe posa sa main gauche sur le poing de son ami. Celui-ci, surpris, leva son regard vers l'ancien Sagittaire. Lui-même ne leva pas ses yeux, sans être face à son ami il lui adressa ses paroles.

-El Cid, si j'ai bien tous compris tu recherche un nouveau but n'est ce pas ?...Chacun des anciens Chevaliers fait désormais son possible pour aider la nouvelle génération. Certes la Guerre Sainte est passé mais il reste toujours des menaces. Bon...ce but n'est pas aussi cool que ton ancien goal mais ça te plairait de rejoindre notre objectif commun ?!

Sisyphe releva la tête à sa dernière phrase et remarque à quel point leur deux visages étaient proches. Il lâcha la main du Capricorne pour se reculer un peu. Une simple question vint dans son esprit : Pourquoi avait-il eu une réaction aussi puérile ?. Il n'avait pas eu de relations depuis longtemps, certes, mais El Cid était son ami et rien de plus. Rien de plus ? C'est ce qu'il aurait toujours aimé penser mais le bel espagnol avait toujours eu cette chose...cette façon d'être, ce corps comme cet esprit qui l'attirait...Mais de là à être excité par un simple rapprochement ? Il balaya vite ces malsaines pensées et se concentra de nouveau sur le problème actuel.

El Cid, qui n'avait rien remarqué ouvrit ses deux mains devant lui...Il les regarda longuement...

-Un objectif...commun ?

-Oui ! Aider notre déesse comme avant mais d'une autre manière.

-Tous ensemble ?

-Bien sur !

-...

Le jeune brun se leva brutalement, il se retourna vers son camarade.

-Si vous voulez bien de moi...J'accepte avec plaisir !

Un magnifique sourire ce dessina sur les lèvre du Sagittaire. El Cid lui répondit par un même sourire...Cela faisait longtemps que Sisyphe n'avait pas vu ce sourire. Un sourire calme, serein et heureux. Il bondit de sa place pour se mettre en face de son ami.

-Tu es le Bienvenue El Cid !

Il lui tendit la main. L'espagnol la prit d'une forte poigne pour ensuite attirer son vieux partenaire vers lui. Il ne pensait que lui donner une légère accolade mais il resta plus longtemps...Sisyphe ne sut comment réagir, son corps déjà quelque peu chaud par le rapprochement plus tôt. Non, il pouvait largement se retenir ! Ce n'était qu'une accolade après tous. Il serra par la suite son vieil ami, sentant ce corps encore imbiber de l'eau qu'il s'était versé quelque temps avant.

-Merci...

Ce mot...El Cid lui avait murmuré du bout des lèvres dans l'oreille. Malgré la bonne intention et l'innocence porté à cette petite parole...c'était celle de trop pour le corps de Sisyphe.

-Haha...M..Mais de rien.

Le grec lâcha prise sur son ami, qui fit de même. En se remettant face à face, El Cid le fixa les sourcils froncer d'incompréhension...Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que le jeune grec remarqua une légère bosse sur son bas. Il rougit à sa vue, voulant vite partir il adressa quelques maladroites explications à El Cid.

-Aaah ça ! C'est hum, voit-tu ça fait longtemps et bon, je ne suis qu'un vieillard donc voit-tu...je...Je vais vite arranger ça ! On se voit tout à l'heure !

Faisant vite demi-tour, le jeune homme fit arrêté par une forte attraction à l'arrière. El Cid l'avais retenu. Il continuait à faire planer son regard sur la virilité apparente du sagittaire, qui était aussi gêné qu'un ado lors de sa première fois.

-C'est de ma faute ?

-Hé ?

-Ton érection ? Est ce que j'en suis responsable ?

-M...Mais non voyons ! Qu'est ce que tu...

L'ancien Capricorne poussa Sisyphe sur la poutre tombée derrière lui et lui écarta les jambes d'un coup.

-A...Attend ! El Cid !

Le regard défiant son ami, El Cid se plaça entre ses jambes pour commencer à déboutonner son jean. Malgré les protestations de Sisyphe, le brun continua et, d'une main, agrippa la virilité du jeune homme.

-Tu ne sais pas mentir Sisyphe...

Le Capricorne effleura légèrement la verge de deux doigts, s'intéressant de prêt aux réactions du Sagittaire qui ne se firent pas attendre : il serra sa chemise de la main droite tout en fixant la tournure que prendrait la situation. Le beau brun commença par caresser, toucher, cherchant les points les plus sensibles.

-Kkh !

Le sentant grandir et se durcir..Il frotta son visage contre la verge de son compagnon.

-El...El Cid !

Il se détacha pour lécher et suçoter l'ensemble. De sa main gauche il stimula les testicules du jeune grec. Le rouge leur monta, à tous les deux, rapidement aux joues. Après un léger moment, El Cid ouvrit ses lèvres, s'approcha du gland pour laisser couler un filet de salive. Il fit ensuite, de sa main droite pendant que le gauche s'occupait toujours du bas, une courte série de va et viens avant de vite prendre le tous directement dans sa bouche. Les images du jeune brun satisfaisant ses désirs resteront gravées dans la mémoire de Sisyphe. Ce beau visage blanc, fin et toujours aussi serein tout en étant légèrement sauvage. Cette simple vision le stimulait. Son bassin commença à bouger, il posa sa main sur le haut du visage d'El Cid. Celui-ci leva son regard vers le sien...

-El Cid...si tu continue...Hh !..Je vais...

L'aîné des deux Anciens Chevaliers n'eut point le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se libéra dans la bouche chaude et humide de l'espagnol. Celui-ci avala vite la semence sous la stupéfaction de Sisyphe. Ouvrant ensuite, haletantes et remplis de semence blanche, ses lèvres, laissant ainsi échapper quelques discrets soupires mélangeant satisfaction et désir.

-Hah..Haah..

-Pardonne-moi El Cid ! Est ce que tous va bien ?

-Tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter pour moi. Elle a rétréci, j'imagine que ça devrait aller mieux maintenant...

Malgré que le sourire et le visage serein que tentait de garder le Capricorne, les signes de son corps le trahissaient. Le rouge aux joues il s'essuya vite la bouche avant de rapidement se mettre dos à Sisyphe.

-El Cid...

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller vite rejoindre les autres Sisyphe. Je vous rejoint dés que j'ai finit de ranger l'arène.

-El Cid !

-Qu...Uah ?!

Le beau Grec retourna violemment son ami de façon à ce que celui-ci lui fasse face. Rien ne pouvait échapper à l'œil d'un Archer et encore moins d'un Sagittaire ! D'un coup, Sisyphe baissa le pantalon de son ami, le faisant glisser sur le dos. De surprise, El Cid lâcha un cris mais rien qui pouvait gêner son aîné de 3 ans.

-Eeeeeh ! Sisyphe attend !

-Je ne devrais pas être le seul qui mérite un peu d'affection, je vais t'en donner également !

-HEIN ?!

Un léger sourire de la part du sagittaire calma le capricorne pendant un instant, Sisyphe se pencha au dessus de lui. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et le Sagittaire en profita pour déposé un léger baiser sur le nez de son compagnon.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais avoir un visage aussi mignon...

Sur ses mots, El Cid reprit son visage de d'habitude...Du moins, il essaya de le garder en voyant Sisyphe descendre son visage vers la bosse qui s'était formée à travers son boxeur. Commençant d'abord par déposer quelques suçons par dessus, il décida ensuite de retirer la dernière barrière de tissu qui séparait la virilité d'El-Cid de lui.

-Attend ! Sisy...

Ne prenant point garde à l'appel de son ami, Sisyphe pris d'une traite l'entre jambe dur qui se tenait devant lui, arrachant par la même occasion un cris de surprise à son interlocuteur. L'ancien sagittaire commença de léger va et vient d'abord avec ses mains, attendant quelques réactions pour ensuite directement prendre l'engin entre ses lèvres.

-Gnnh !

Continuant ses va et viens, il senti El-Cid venir et garda ses lèvres serrées contre sa virilité. L'espagnol haletant, il cacha son visage pendant un moment par embrassement. Il se mis à dos à Sisyhe qui commença à s'essuyer avec le revers de sa main.

-Excuse-moi Sisyphe, je ne voulais pas te salir.

-Nan ! C'est à moi de m'excuser, je ne pensais plus à ce que je faisait et donc voilà où on est...mais je ne regrette rien ! J'ai put entendre tes mignons sons et voir ce beau petit minois que tu fait quand tu jouis !

-Qu'est ce que tu rac... ?

Rouge d'embrassement, El-Cid se retourna brusquement vers son aîné et vit...

-¿Qué el ...? Elle est redevenue...?

-Huh ?! Ah, euuh...comment expliqué...Autant être honnête ! J'ai vu ton jolie visage et...Pourquoi j'ai du mal à te le dire quand tu es en face alors que c'est exactement le même discours que je vient d'avoir ?! Aaah ! Je me hais parfois...

En entendant ces paroles, El-Cid poussa brutalement son compagnon au sol. Il retira entièrement son bas sous le regard arrosé mais interrogé du Sagittaire et se mis juste au dessus de lui.

-Attend ! El-Cid ! Tu ne compte pas... ?

Il pénétra deux doigts dans l'organe buccale de son ami et les dirigea vers son intimité. Il ne perdit pas son temps et les enleva aussi vite qu'il les avait mis. Il agrippa la virilité de l'Ancien gardien de la neuvième maison et commença à s'empaler dessus.*

-Gnnnh ! Hah !

-...El-Cid...

Le Capricorne lui fraya un chemin directement d'un seul coup dans son intimité. Arrachant aux deux un long cri, l'un de surprise et l'autre de douleur. Ce dernier inquiéta Sisyphe qui l'agrippa par les épaules.

-El Cid ! Arrête maintenant ! Tu va te faire mal à for...ce...

Voyant le visage rouge et remplis de désirs de son partenaire, Sisyphe ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras.

-El Cid !

Il porta son, désormais, amant par la taille et ce dernier s'accrocha à ses épaules.

-Est ce que tu as mal quelque part El Cid ?

-Non, j'ai déjà...Kuh !...supporté pire que ça.

-Très bien, je vais commencé à bouger alors.

Sur ces mots, le sagittaire débuta une très lente série de va et viens, attendant que son partenaire s'habitue à sa présence. Celui-ci déposa un léger baiser dans l'aube de son oreille et lui murmura ses douces paroles :

-C'est bon pour moi Sisyphe, tu peut accélérer...

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que le beau grec accélère le rythme, laissant définitivement le plaisir prendre le pas aussi bien sur la douleur que su leurs pensées. Ne réfléchissant même plus à leurs actes, ils commencèrent l'un comme l'autre à bouger leur bassin en rythme. Pris dans un élan de sauvagerie, Sisyphe s'attaqua au coût de l'espagnol, ne laissant aucune partie blanche échapper à ses coups de langues. C'est en même temps que le beau brun se laissa tomber sur le dos, entraînant le plus âgé avec lui. Cette légère chute les fit confronter leur visage face à face...

-Huh ?...Uah !

Pris de panique en voyant Sisyphe juste devant son visage, El Cid cacha celui-ci avec son bras gauche. Cette action le réveilla quelque peu et il se rendu compte des cris et gémissements qu'il émettait. Commençant à se sentir quelque peu honteux, il se croqua la langue, sans aller jusqu'au sang, pour tenter d'empêcher ses embarrassants bruits.

-El Cid, ton visage...laisses-moi le voir.

Il ne répondit que d'un simple geste du visage : Non.

-El Cid, ta voix...laisses-moi l'entendre.

Il ne répondit, encore une fois, que d'un simple geste du visage:Non.

-El Cid, s'il te plaît...El Cid...El Cid...El Cid...

Continuant encore et encore à prononcer son nom, Sisyphe resserra ses jambes sur celles du jeune brun et fit de même avec leurs visages. Les mouvements s'accélérant et la voix de son partenaire se faisant de plus en plus sensuelle, El Cid ne put résister et sentit que son corps et ses gémissements ne lui obéissait plus. Ses deux bras vinrent s'agripper à Sisyphe et ses sauvages lèvres se collèrent sur les siennes. Créant ainsi un langoureux et premier baiser, les deux amants ne se lâchèrent plus pendant un moment et le tout sans arrêter leurs mouvements. Sentant quelque chose taper son point sensible, c'est El Cid qui mis fin au baiser.

-Ah ! Mierda ! À l'intérieur ! Huah ! Sisyphe !

-Ici ?

-Guuh !

Frappant sans plus arrêter ce point G, Sisyphe joua avec le torse du bel espagnol. Mordillant, léchant et suçant il ne laissa pas de répits à ce beau, fin mais musclé corps qui s'offrait à lui.

-Aah ! Haaah !

L'ancien gardien de la neuvième maison se positionna près du visage de celui de la dixième et admira le visage arrosé et sensuel se son partenaire.

-El Cid...tu es magnifique...rien qu'avec les sons de ta voix, ton visage...les mouvements de ton corps...

-¡so idiota! AAH ! Sisyphe...attend!

-Pardonne-moi, je ne peut plus m'arrêter !

Accélérant encore une fois ses mouvements, le beau grec s'enfonça encore plus profondément Laissant les grognements, gémissements et hurlements de chacun atteindre leurs limites, Sisyphe redressa son benjamin et lui offrit un doux baiser.

-Fuah ! Sisyphe ! Je vais..!

-Moi aussi... KHH !

Sur ces mots, Sisyphe s'enfonça entièrement en El Cid et se libéra totalement en ce dernier. Le jeune brun, se resserra au même moment sur lui et se libéra sur le torse de son amant...Restant un léger instant ainsi, Sisyphe se retira de bel espagnol mais sans le lâcher.

-El Cid tu vas bien... ?

Voyant le blanc liquide s'échapper de l'intimité de l'interpellé qui en était elle même encore remplis le fit se sentir honteux.

-Ex...excuse-moi El Cid, je n'avais pas réfléchit aux conséquences ! Il y a une fontaine pas loin, on peut...

El Cid s'approcha du cou jeune homme avec lenteur...et enfonça ses canines à l'intérieur.

-Gggh ! El Cid ?...Tu m'en veux autant que ça ?

-...ça c'est pour ne pas m'avoir écouté tout à l'heure...

-Tout à l'heure ?

Restant dans le creux du cou de son amant, El Cid murmura.

-...te quiero...

-Huh ?

-Rien, je parlais tout seul, les autres nous attendent allons-y.

-Dans ton état ?

-Tu me sous-estime ?

El Cid lui lança un regard noir, le même regard que ce qu'une chèvre pourrait lancer à un étalon un peu trop entrepreneur.** Sisyphe ria d'un bon coup et se leva à son tour.

-J'ai rien dit !

Ils s'habillèrent ensuite rapidement et El Cid en profita pour se nettoyer sous le regard inquiet du sagittaire qui n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser. Les deux se mirent à partir en direction de l'endroit où les autres étaient réunis mais Sisyphe cassa leurs pas déjà entamé.

...El Cid !

-Hmm ?

Sisyphe se mis juste à côté de lui et lui pris la main. El Cid, sous la surprise et l'incompréhension, ouvrit grands les yeux et questionna le jeune homme du regard.

-Sé agapo.***

C'est avec un regard doux qu'il lui avait adressé ces mots. Il lui sourit et serra l'étreinte qu'ils partageaient avec sa main. El Cid, le fixa avec étonnement puis émotion et répondu à ce partage en faisant de même avec sa main. Il le poussa un peu avec son épaule.

-Idiot, ne sors pas des choses aussi embarrassante !

-Hé ! Vu ce qu'on vient de faire rien ne pourra plus jamais m'embarrasser !

-¡I...Idiota!

-HAHAHA !

C'est de bon cœur et toujours main dans la main que les deux amoureux partirent vers l'endroit indiqué. Ils savaient désormais ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre ainsi qu'un but commun à tous les chevaliers et ça...c'était ce qui était le plus important pour tous les deux.

* * *

Ils ont souvent répété le noms de l'un et de l'autre pour le coup...mais Sisyphe plus qu'El Cid !

Kardia - Haha ! Je ne te pensais pas comme ça « Le Vieux » !

Sisyphe – Tait-toi Kardia, je ne veut rien entendre à ce sujet venant de toi.

El Cid – Personnellement, je trouve ça agréable.

Sisyphe – El Cid *batifolent joyeusement*

Degel – Effectivement, j'aimerais bien moi aussi que tu m'appelle plus souvent...*soupir*

Kardia – Degel Q0Q?!

M'enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous aura plus et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes d'orthographes et que je ne les ai pas trop fait OOC...Ma pire angoisse XD !

*Ce type est un warrior, mais j'ai peut être exagéré pour le coup X'3 .

**J'ai honte parfois XD

***Cela veut dire « Je t'aime » en grecque ! Je ne suis absolument pas sur de l'orthographe par contre OvO''.


End file.
